1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to: a through structure of a connecting line passing through a wall of an gastight chamber, the connecting line being formed by piping and/or wiring for connecting a work processing apparatus, such as a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus or the like, contained in the gastight chamber and accessories for the work processing apparatus, and an ejection system incorporating the through structure; a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic electroluminecence (EL) device, an electron emitting device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an electrophoresis display device, and a color filter, an organic EL; as well as a method of forming a spacer, a metal wiring, a lens, a resist, and a light diffuser.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a work processing apparatus, such as a color filter manufacturing apparatus, an organic EL device manufacturing apparatus or the like, so as to maintain the quality of products, the manufacturing apparatus itself is contained in a gastight chamber, and manufacturing operations are carried out while controlling temperature, an inert gas atmosphere, etc., as desired.
In the manufacturing apparatuses of this kind, a processing apparatus for actually processing a work, and accessories therefor, such as a controller (personal computer) for delivering control signals and the like to the processing apparatus, an air-feeding device for feeding compressed air to the processing apparatus, are usually arranged independently of each other due to different forms of maintenance required therefor. The processing apparatus and the accessories therefor are connected by various types of piping and wiring.
In the above case, when only the processing apparatus requiring the control of the atmosphere thereof is contained in the gastight chamber in view of a initial cost and a running cost, the piping and wiring connecting between the processing apparatus and the accessories have to be passed through a wall of the gastight chamber, and leakage of the atmosphere from the wall is expected to cause problems in controlling the temperature and the atmosphere.